Part Of Me
by Kana94
Summary: Lily n'avait pas honte d'être fille de moldus, mais elle avait toujours été convaincue que Severus avait eu raison de lui dire de se taire.


_You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

 _Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me  
_ _Part Of Me by Katy Perry_

C'était par un clair vendredi d'été que tout avait commencé. La jeune Lily Evans se détendait dans les jardins du château, irréprochablement vêtue du polo de la maison Gryffondor et de la jupe grise qui allait avec quand un éclair de lumière attira son attention non loin des portes du hall.

« Non, non, non ! Pas encore ! S'exclama t-elle pour elle-même avec colère tout en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Lily était rarement de bonne humeur, bien trop souvent stressée par tout ce qui constituait son monde pour s'accorder une minute de répit. Il fallait qu'elle soit irréprochable, _constamment_ , et il suffisait de la regarder pour le deviner. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haute dont aucune mèche ne s'échappait, son chemisier n'était jamais déboutonné plus que la bienséance ne l'autorisait, et ses manches étaient toujours soigneusement repliées par dessus son pull comme son préfet le lui avait montré quand elle était arrivée en première année.

Elle avait à coeur de ressembler à la parfaite petite sorcière des années soixante dix parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Heureusement, l'important n'était pas ce qu'elle savait, mais ce que les autres voyaient, et quand ils la regardaient, les autres voyaient la brillante Lily Evans.

Il y avait une raison à cela, elle en était certaine. Les autres ne savaient pas dans quelle famille elle était née, ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait encore quelques années de cela, elle était, aux yeux de tous, une moldue. Une enfant sans pouvoir magique.

Severus, son voisin avec qui elle entretenait une profonde amitié depuis de nombreuses années lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire à personne sur le statut de son sang lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, et elle avait suivi ses recommandations avec attention. Ainsi, le nombre d'élève connaissant la vérité à son propos avoisinait dangereusement le zéro.

Elle était sur la bonne voie. Dans deux ans, elle aurait ses ASPICs et pourrait entamer sa vie dans le monde de la magie sans que qui que ce soit ne la juge autrement que sur ses prouesses en potion ou en sortilèges. Elle y était presque, elle le sentait, elle le voyait, mais quelque chose en elle hurlait depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas honte d'être fille de moldus, mais elle avait toujours été convaincue que Severus avait eu raison de lui dire de se taire, et elle en était un peu plus persuadée à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des élèves de l'école proférer des insultes à l'égard des autres élèves comme elle qui avaient commis pour seul crime d'avoir le courage de porter leur statut de nés moldus avec fierté.

Elle les admirait, eux, ceux qui avaient la bravoure qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir, parce que ce quelque chose qui hurlait en elle n'était ni plus ni moins que son authenticité qui se révoltait d'avoir pour enveloppe corporelle une telle lâche.

« Potter ! S'écria t-elle fermement. »

Elle fonçait vers le jeune maraudeur à une telle allure que le garçon recula d'un pas sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette qu'il avait dirigée tout droit vers Severus Rogue, rampant sur le sol avec la classe d'un vulgaire asticot. A côté de lui, son ami Sirius Black laissa échapper un rire moqueur en direction de Lily Evans qui était si furieuse qu'un nouvel éclair de colère tonnait dans son regard à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

« Rends lui sa baguette ! Lui ordonna t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. »

Les yeux de James Potter firent un allé-retour vers les charmants iris courroucés d'Evans puis vers la deuxième baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, cette dernière étant subitement devenue désagréablement moite.

Un cercle d'élèves s'étaient formés dans le parc et Queudver et Lupin, les deux grands absents de la plaisanterie de mauvais goût qui se jouait devant Lily, ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. La jeune préfète jeta un coup d'oeil désapprobateur à son camarade préfet dont les sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il n'appréciait pas franchement le canular, mais il ne faisait pourtant rien pour le stopper.

« Rends lui sa baguette, répéta Lily d'une voix à peine audible. »

Elle sentait la rage monter en elle comme jamais, et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une once d'hésitation dans le regard de James Potter, sa fureur la submergeait un peu plus. Ainsi, quand Sirius Black eut la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la bouche, Lily entendit clairement l'alarme « Meurtre en perspective » sonner dans sa tête car il avait lancé un nouveau maléfice à son ami.

« Laisse le tranquille ! Hurla t-elle en sortant sa baguette à son tour. »

Cette fois, les deux maraudeurs se jetèrent un coup d'oeil surpris. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard on avait vu Lily Evans perdre son sang froid et sortir sa baguette en public avec la nette détermination de l'utiliser.

« C'est d'accord. Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, lâcha James les yeux pétillants. »

Lily, qui s'était préparée à tout sauf à cela, se décomposa littéralement. Elle déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la colère, plus naturelle que toutes les autres émotions qui traversaient son esprit à cet instant précis, prit le dessus quand elle prononça les mots suivants :

« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. »

James eut à peine le temps de digérer sa réponse car Rogue avait arraché la baguette de la main d'un autre élève et envoyé un sort dans sa direction. Une profonde entaille se forma sur sa joue et du sang gicla jusque sur Lily Evans qui se tenait pourtant à plus d'un mètre de lui.

Le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de surenchérir, et une seconde plus tard, Severus était pendu la tête en bas, sa robe de sorcier recouvrant son visage et laissant apparaître un caleçon d'une couleur que James et Sirius jugèrent douteuse sous les rires des autres élèves.

« Fais le redescendre ! Vociféra t-elle alors que son meilleur ami était rouge de honte.  
_ Ne me force pas à te prendre ta baguette à toi aussi, la prévint James.  
_ Tu es un tel crétin imbu de sa personne que même si tu essayais, tu n'y parviendrais pas parce que ton immense tête te ferait basculer en arrière ! Pesta t-elle. »

Quelques élèves furent choqués que Lily Evans puisse être capable d'insulter James Potter sans en trembler et les exclamations autour d'eux ne la rendirent pas peu fière d'être responsable de la mine grave qu'arborait à présent le prince de Poudlard.

Contre toute attente, James baissa les yeux en même temps qu'il levait le sort, puis il balança négligemment à Severus la baguette qu'il lui avait subtilisée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirius Black lui même n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son ami obtempérer avec autant de docilité. Il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête... Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu peux dire merci à Evans, asséna sèchement James au Serpentard qui gisait toujours misérablement au sol avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale sang-de-bourbe. »

Les mots étaient crachés, ils étaient le venin du serpent misérable qui traînait sa honte sur le sol, et le poison se répandit instantanément dans les veines de Lily qui s'en trouva pétrifiée. Tout à coup, ce fut comme si tout le monde s'était arrêté de respirer.

Sous le choc de la révélation, la trentaine de paires d'yeux se figea sur la jeune Gryffondor qui sentait le sol se dérober peu à peu sous ses pieds. Elle hésita entre courir et rester, mais la première option n'en fut plus une quand elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se libérer de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait soudainement.

Elle parvint à fermer ses yeux, puis à les rouvrir dans ce qui lui sembla être un effort surhumain, et elle réalisa que la tristesse de la trahison qui l'avait prise au ventre était accompagnée d'un soulagement profond.

« Juste pour que les choses soient claires : Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, mais je ne suis certainement pas sale, déclara t-elle comme une revendication d'une voix qu'elle voulait claire et sans trémolo. Il y en eut pourtant. »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et déracina ses deux pieds du sol pour tourner les talons, laissant la troupe d'élèves complètement ahuris. Lily Evans avait peut-être perdu son meilleur ami, mais elle avait aussi compris qu'elle avait retrouvé quelque chose de bien plus important : son intégrité.


End file.
